The invention relates to the field of tire pressure control devices (TPMS: Tire Pressure Monitoring Systems). Tire pressure monitoring systems are known in the prior art that measure pressure data in the region of the tire valve, and transmit said data wirelessly to an evaluation device inside the vehicle. By way of example, DE 101 50 760 A1 describes a tire pressure control system of this type, which also has a tire rotation rate sensor. Systems of this type are so-called direct measurement systems; they determine the tire pressure by means of a measuring module integrated in the tire valve. A wireless communication device is likewise integrated in this assembly, and transmits the tire pressure data, along with further data, if applicable, such as temperature, to a receiver installed in the vehicle. A tire pressure measuring module of this type can be mounted in the wheel rim in the proximity of the valve, or can be incorporated structurally in the valve. The further processing of the pressure data occurs in the vehicle, and a display of the tire pressure, or a warning, results therefrom when an air pressure is below a threshold level.
There are systems of this type for various vehicle manufacturers, and also for various manufacturers of TPMS systems of this type. The tire sets, on the other hand, are offered in the market by other manufacturers, and must be combined with the wheel rims to form a reliably functioning component of the corresponding vehicle. The requirements regarding the communication protocol frequently differ between the tire pressure measuring module, thus the wireless communication unit in the wheel, and the communication unit in the vehicle, which receives the measurement value. Depending on the manufacturer, or type of vehicle, there may be different communication requirements regarding the data sequence or the data format. EP2423008A1 describes a programmable system in accordance with the preamble of this application, which allows for the adaptation of the tire pressure measuring module to different requirements. Reference is made expressly and in full to this application for a complete understanding of the present application.
The object of the invention is to create a universal device for detecting the pressure of vehicle tires, which can be easily and reliably programmed for various applications in different TPMS systems.